To A New Home
by Eternal-Cry16
Summary: Lina Haliwell moves to Beacon Hills with her mother, brothers, and sister after hearing about all the supernatural stuff is happening. Along the way she finds a friend who was missing while also maybe finding love. Can she find out what is happening before its to late, or will she lose all that she knows?
1. Characters

Characters

Name: Phoenix Lina Haliwell

Age: 17

Hair: Long Golden brown

Eyes: bright green

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Haliwell

Siblings: Wyatt Chris and Melinda

Powers: Orbing, Healing (Not in the beginning gains it in the middle) Telepathy, premonitions, control of water fire and earth.

Name: Wyatt Matthew Haliwell

Age: 25

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Haliwell

Siblings: Phoenix Chris and Melinda

Powers: Orbing, Shielding, Energy Balls, Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion.

Name: Christopher Perry Haliwell

Age: 23

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Haliwell

Siblings: Phoenix Wyatt and Melinda

Power: Orbing, Healing, Empathy, Telekinetic Orbing

Name: Prudence Melinda Haliwell

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Haliwell

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Molecular Immobilization, Projection

Name: Pandora Nyght Haliwell

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: brown

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Haliwell

Siblings: Penelope and Patricia

Powers; Hearting, Levitation, Empathy

Name: Penelope Love Haliwell

Age: 16

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Hazel

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Haliwell

Siblings: Pandora and Patricia

Powers; Hearting, Astral Projection, Empathy

Name: Patricia Rose Haliwell

Age: 14

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Haliwell

Siblings: Pandora and Penelope

Powers: Hearting, Premonitions, Empathy

Name: Ariana Faith Mitchell

Age: 12

Hair: Medium Blonde

Eyes: brown

Parents: Henry and Paige Mitchell

Siblings: Aloura and Henry

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing. And Sensing

Name: Aloura Grace Mitchell

Age: 12

Hair: Medium blonde

Eyes: Light Brown

Parents: Henry and Paige Mitchell

Siblings: Ariana and Henry

Powers: Orbing Healing, Sensing

Name: Henry Kyle Mitchell

Age: 10

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Parents: Henry and Paige Mitchell

Siblings: Aloura and Ariana

Powers; Orbing, Shield,


	2. A New Beginning

**Teen Wolf Charmed**

**Chapter One: A New Start**

A/N Seriously I am so excited for this story! I know I haven't finished my other one but I've had this idea in my head for weeks and just had to write it down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Teen Wolf! Phoenix Lina Haliwell is mine!

_She ran. She didn't know from what but she knew she had to keep running. Suddenly she felt something in her back, trying not to scream as it would draw attention to her (Not that it already isn't) she tried to pull the arrow out. "Damnmit! She hissed. "I need to get out of here." She heard growling and roaring coming from behind her. "Defiantly need to get out of here." She murmured to herself._

A man came into her view as she was running. He looked normal but she knew there was nothing normal about him. The old man had a balding head while wearing light blue jeans and a plain button up shirt. At his side was a sword. A long, bloody sword.

_"Well look what we got here? A runner I presume? Helping out werewolves when you just a kid yourself!" He said with a slight smirk on his face. _

_ "Got to Hell" She yelled at him. He got an evil look on his face when she said that._

_ "Now that's not very nice now is it, darling?" He said in a disapproving tone. " I was going to let you live with minor damage but seeing as you'd rather talk back….. Ill just kill you." The old man started running at her and she knew she couldn't get away. Having tried to orb out earlier to find out that she couldn't. None of her powers were working for her. He was going to kill her. Any minute now. '__**What**__?'_

_ The growling from before was back. She looked up to see a man fighting against the old man that had came after her. His hair was dark and there was a lot of it. He was growling at the man that was trying to kill her. _

_ "Well, Well if I isn't a Hale? Trying to help a witch, are you? What makes you think you will be able to hurt me that without your pack?" The old man laughed._

"_I don't need my pack to help me kill you Gerald." Hale snarled and then he was attacking Gerald again. _

_It seemed as if Hale was getting the upper hand until Gerald pulled out his sword and swung it at the man who saved her. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She woke up screaming, her brothers and sister were suddenly in her room trying to get her to calm down.

"Lina! Lina calm down." The oldest looking brother whispered in her ear as her brought her to his arms. His blonde hair fell in her green eyes as he looked at her with his blue ones.

"It was just a dream Li, No ones hurting you." The other girl said. She had light blonde hair, with brown eyes; she continued to rub her baby sisters back as she tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." Lina apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you guys up." She looked at her other brother who had brown hair and green eyes like her. It was uncanny how much they looked alike.

"Its fine Li. Wyatt and I were already up. Melinda was most likely on her way to being up anyways. Come on lets go down stairs and get breakfast. Mom most likely already has it done." He said smiling at her sister.

"Ok Chris." She said as Wyatt hugged her again then let her go. Melinda was already up and walking out of her room knowing that her sister was all right she could now get some food. Wyatt walked out right after her.

"You ok?" Chris asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Chris." Lina lied to her brother. "It was just a nightmare. It didn't really happen."

Chris looked at his little sister. He knew she was lying, but he didn't know why. "Alright lets go eat before Wy eats it all." He smiled holding his hand out for her to take, which she did.

They walked downstairs in silence. As the reach the kitchen they could hear their mother talking yelling at their brother.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALIWELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Their mother yelled at him as they walked in. "Those are not just for you young man! Save some for your brother and sisters!" Their mother, Piper, smacked Wyatt's hand as he tried to reach for another roll.

"Ow! Mom! Come on just one more? Please!?" Wyatt begged. Melinda and Chris were both laughing at the look on his face as he did this.

"Mom said no, big bro, deal with it." Lina said smirking at her oldest brother. "Don't you have to get to magic school anyways, your class is going to start soon." Wyatt was a professor at Magic School; he was 25 and all of the girl's in his classed loved him. Wyatt had on his black teaching robe with black slacks and a blues button up shirt.

"Crap! It's 8:55! My class starts at 9!" Wyatt ran up the stairs as a door appeared on the top of the steps. "Bye see you guys later!" Rushing through the door as it disappeared behind him.

"How does he manage to be late to his class every day?" Laughed Chris.

"More like how did he even become a teacher of all things?" Melinda supplied.

"Cut it out you two. You need to start packing. Chris, don't you have a class to attend today?" Their mother asked

"Not today. Prof. Avery called out sick so no class today." Chris explained. Chris, being 23 went to San Fran University to become a social work like his Aunt Paige. He wanted to have the right abilities to become a great Whitelighter and he knew that he needed to get the right skills to help people hence college.

"Sweet that means you can help us pack." Melinda grinned toward her brother. "I can't believe that we are leaving San Francisco. Why do we need to go to Beacon Hills anyways, mom? I mean your business is going great here, why do you want to expand P3?"

"Mel, I'm not doing this just for the club, your father says that there is some weird stuff going on there. Supernatural stuff." Piper answered

"But why are we moving there, mom? We've lived here our whole life's! Our friends are here! Paige, Phoebe, Uncle Coop and everyone is here! Why are we the ones who have to move?!" Melinda yelled. She threw her hands up in frustration and suddenly the toaster blew up. The 18 year old wasn't to keen on the idea of moving away from home. This was her last year in High School and she wanted to be with her friends. She didn't know why she couldn't stay with one of her aunts.

"Prudence Melinda! Do not use that tone with me! You are 18 and still living in this household! Now clean up that mess then go up stairs and finish packing we will NOT have this conversation again!" Melinda stormed off, up the stairs to her room.

"Well that was awkward." Chris said after a few moments of silence. "I'll go calm her down. She's just going to miss her friends, mom, try not to be to hard on her ok?" He disappeared in orbs as he went to Melinda's room knowing that her door would be locked.

Lina just ate her breakfast. The 17 year old didn't want to move either but she knew her mother wasn't to blame. It happens to everyone. Sure she was going to miss her friends but the past six months have been hell. Literally. Her best friend has been missing for six months and she hasn't heard anything about her where abouts since she told her she was leaving.

"You heard from Cora yet, Phoenix?" Her mother asked, breaking her thoughts. Phoenix was Lina's first name, only her mother and father called her that.

"No." She answered. "I don't get it mom. I mean she said that she would keep in contact. I'm just worried that something happened to her. I know she's powerful and all but I'm still worried. And I cant even find her with scying its like she vanished." She said frustrated.

Cora left six months ago saying that she needed to visit her uncle in her hometown. He uncle was left comatose after her house had burned down in a tragic fire, killing nearly all her family and her in the process. Leo, Lina's father, had saved her from it. He wasn't able to save the rest of her family but he did save her and brought her to San Francisco to live with him his wife and kids. Lina and Cora being the same age became great friends. They were inseparateble for the 6 years since Cora got there and when Cora said she was leaving Lina was torn apart.

"She'll be back Phoenix, maybe something happened. Maybe she found what she was looking for." Piper suggested.

"But why hasn't she called mom? It's not like her. She just doesn't forget things like this." Lina sighed. "I'm going to finish packing. I'm almost finished." She stared walking up the stairs when her mom called out to her. She turned around to see what she wanted

"You still singing tonight at the club. Everybody there loves you." Her mother smiled.

"Yeah I got the perfect song for it also. I'm going to have to bribe Chris or Wy to sing with me but that won be so hard" She replied.

"Great. I'm going to your aunt Paige's', Pandora and Penny should be over soon with Henry, Ariana, and Aloura, watch them please? We'll meet you guys at P3." "Of course, mom. Ill let Chris and Mel know there on their way here." Piper watched her daughter walk up the stairs to her room.

"Everything will be fine" She told herself.

Later that night All the Haliwell children were at P3 sitting around a table. Phoebe's children Pandora (17), Penelope (16) and Patricia (14) were there along with Paige's children Ariana and Aloura (twins who were 12) and Henry (10). Lina convinced Chris to play guitar and be back up singer for her.

"Now Welcome to the stage My baby sister, the beautiful and lovely Lina Haliwell!" Wyatt announced to the crowd, who in return clapped and screamed for Lina.

"So this is a new song that I wrote a few months ago. So I hope you guys like it!" Lina said. Wearing a light pink mid thigh no strap dress with pink pumps she looked to Chris, who was wearing a light green t-shirt with light colored jeans, letting him know she was ready.

Putting my defenses up

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think id have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy _

_Never had trouble getting what I want,_

_But when it comes to you im never good enough_

_When I don't care I can play em like a Ken Doll_

_Won't wash my hair then make em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl, _

_Painting my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you make me so nerouvs that I just cant hold your hand_

_You make me gloooooow _

_But I cover up wont let shooooooooow _

_So Im putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I did that I think id have a heart attttttaaaack_

_I Think id have a heart attttttaaaaaack _

_I think id have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys _

_When you come around I get paralyzed _

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_Its just not fair, brings more trouble that love is worth_

_I gasp for air it feels so good but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Painting my nails and wear perfume for you_

_Make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand_

_You make me gloooooow _

_But I cover up wont let shooooooooow _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I did that I think id have a heart attttttaaaack_

_I Think id have a heart attttttaaaaaack _

_I think id have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs,_

_There burning id rather be numb _

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared ill take off in a run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun _

_And I burst into Flaaaaaammmes (Flaaames (Flames))_

_You make me gloooooow _

_But I cover up wont let shooooooooow _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I did that I think id have a heart attttttaaaack_

_I Think id have a heart attttttaaaaaack (Heart Attack)_

_I think id have a heart attack_

_(Oh) I think id have a heart attack_

_I think id have a heart attack._

Lina finished the song smiling as the crown cheered. "Thank you! Enjoy your night!" She walked off the stage with the rest of the band. She walked to the table where her brother, sister and cousins were.

"Gosh, I'm going to miss your voice when you leave Li!" Pandora said over the music as she hugged Lina then Chris. Pandora looked just like her mother, Phoebe, long curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a knee length black halter dress with bright red pumps. Her sister Penelope was wearing a dark green blouse with a blue mini skirt. He light brown hair straight and hazel eyes shining as she hugged Lina and Chris.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving! Call when you guys get there. Please?" She said with her doe looking eyes. Lina, Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda all nodded.

"I don't see why you have to all move there. Can't we just keep Chris and send the rest of you there?" Patricia laughed. She had her black hair in a ponytail, while staring at them with her green eyes.

"Oh Im hurt! Here I was thinking I was you favorite, Pat!" Melinda said with mock-hurt.

"Eh, only when we're shopping." They all laughed

"Well then we will have to shop soon! Of course we will when we come back and the boys will be ours bag holders" Ariana smirked looking at Chris and Wyatt who both looked slightly scared at the thought of the girls shopping together.

"Yeah we have plan's those days." Wyatt said

"Doing what?" Aloura asked

"Nothing involving shopping with you crazy girls." Chris snapped back.

"Aww come on Chris its not that bad." Pandora cooed wrapping her arms around her older cousin giving a kiss. Chris backed away wiping off the kiss, running into someone as he backed up. Turning around he saw an older man with brown hair and light blue eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

"Careful, Chris." He chuckled. "Now girls leave the boys alone. You can carry your own bags."

Wyatt gave him a grateful hug. "Thank you, Uncle Coop!"

"Yeah, man you're a life savior." Chris said slapping hands with his uncle.

"Daddy! Hi!" Patricia squealed. She ran up and hugged her father. As two other men walked up to the table. "Uncle Leo, Uncle Henry!" She hugged these two also.

"Hey, Patty." The taller one with brown hair said kissing her on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Hey, sweetheart." The other one with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Your going to be the one I miss the most, Patty!" he chuckled at the others expressions. "Not that im not going to miss any of you its just she acknowledges me."

"Come on Uncle Leo, we always acknowledge you." Penelope laughed. "You know like when we are about to die!" The others laughed agreeing with her.

"Ha ha very funny kid." Leo rolled his eyes. "Just remember that when your bleeding from a wound."

"Don't worry Wyatt will heal me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And stopping them before they can go all night." Henry said sticking his hands in the air. "Lets talk about the fact that you guys are moving. Everything packed?"

"Yes Uncle Henry." Lina said

"We finished earlier this morning." Chris answered

"At least Chris, Lina, and I did." Melinda supplied. "Wyatt was at school before we came here."

"Don't worry I'll get it done tonight." Wyatt rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Well I know the Sheriff there. He said that he'll have his son show you guys around." Henry told them. "His son's kinda energetic so Stiles might tire you out."

"So him and Lina will get along great." Henry Jr. laughed. Lina leaned over to smack him as he moved out of the way.

"Not funny kid!"

"Lina, leave him alone. Henry say you're sorry." Coop said. "When did I become the mediator between the kids?" He asked no one.

"Cause you the Cupid?" Ariana supplied helpfully. Coop just glared at her as she hid behind her father.

Three women walked up to the area that they all were in. Piper, the oldest, leant down to kiss Leo as the other two went to their respective partners. The curly haired brunette went to Coop and kissed him as the shorthaired red kissed Henry.

"So this is like the last time we are going to be together for awhile." Paige, the red head, said.

"We should really do something special for you guys." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, you know you don't have to do anything for us." Piper waved her sisters off. "Its actually getting pretty late. We should really get going. We have to move in the morning so I think we should call it a night."

"We all will be there to help you move." Henry Sr. said. "When we get to Beacon Hills I'll introduce you guys to Sheriff Stilinski and his son Stiles. He'll help you guys however you like."

"Thanks Hen." Piper said laying her head on Leo's shoulder. "We really should get going. Night guys." Everyone left going home before they moved the Wyatt-Haliwell's to Beacon Hills.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this! Don't own Heart Attack by Demi Lovato! More to come! Review!


End file.
